Drake Doomkaiser/Efrit
Efrit is the Planetary Celestial Gate Key of Drake Doomkaiser. Labeled as the Behemoth of Venus, he is one of the eleven members of this illustrious group of spirits. Appearance Efrit is a physically imposing individual, standing much taller than his summoner, with a much greater muscular structure. He possesses maroon hair with yellow streaks, and is slicked back. His skin is tan, and his eyes a glowing orange. His eyes are also outlined by yellow markings. He wears a red headdress, framing his face, and it has two spikes protruding from either point at the top. He also wears a black, skintight, body suit with a neck that covers up to his chin, and spies protruding from the neck area. He also wears a red cloak, which possesses numerous spikes, and is also outlined by the same glowing yellow on his hair. Finally, he wears a red belt and necklace, which both possess a glowing yellow omega symbol. Personality Efrit is a being which all but embodies fire. Passionate, aggressive and hotheaded like few. As the spiritual brother of Ares, the Behemoth of Mars, Efrit is also very hostile. Anyone that isn't his key holder is fair game in Efrit's eyes. He always goes in with the basic mindset that anyone he does not know is a potential threat, despite his obscene power, leading to him painting humanity in a very broad brush of animosity. This feeling has lead Efrit to being somewhat egotistical, but generally only against humans. With a rare few exceptions (one of them being his key holder, Drake), Efrit believes himself to be above all of humanity. Despite this, Efrit is intensely loyal to his key holder for as long as they know how to treat the key, and should they reach a certain point of trust, he will keep his urges in check, if only to appease his holder. Drake had trouble keeping Efrit under control at first, but Drake was able to reign him in through his own immense power, and the two now share a mutual respect for one another. Magic and Abilities Magma Magic: Efrit uses incredibly powerful magma in combat. It allows him to create magma from either his body, or seals that he summons (they can be placed in locations similarly to Blast Magic). The magma that Efrit wields is naturally superior to normal magma. It can easily melt through steel, and even Adamantine. Efrit likes to call his magma, "the kind of heat you'd feel on a cold winter's day on Venus". Only exceptionally heat resistant objects are capable of resisting this magic, and even then only for a short time. The magma he utilizes can either be used as an explosive blast, or a stream more similar to water. It is so hot that it can even damage Flame Element Slayers, burning them to do magma's superiority over fire. It boils water on contact, if it doesn't outright evaporate it, and can even be used to melt a glacier in nearly an instant. A strange aspect of Efrit's magma is that it doesn't feel as though it burns, although it obviously does as evident by the burns that appear on the target's body. This magma implements aspects of the magic Pleasure. Anyone who makes contact with this magic will feel unimaginable pleasure, unable to think clearly or escape the dangerous magma. Some individuals (those more susceptible to addiction) will even voluntarily be struck by the magma to feel the pleasure, regardless of the true repercussions one feels on their body. Efrit, himself, is immune to the affects of his own magma, and most forms of Heat Magic due to this power. He can even harden his lava in order to create dense, stone structures from his hardened magma. He generally only uses this to make blunt weapons such as clubs. These weapons are about as dense as weapons created by Earth Magic, such as the stone hardened by Jura Neekis. Unlike his normal magma however, as it is cooled magma, these earthen weapons aren't exactly hot. Efrit's magma becomes stronger the more emotional he becomes. * Love Eruption: Efrit creates a magic seal below his opponent, or himself (as he is immune to the effects of the magma). The magma then generates a powerful eruption from below, trapping them in a column of lava which continuously burns the target the more they're stuck inside. As this spell can be cast anywhere within Efrit's line of sight, this technique acts as an excellent surprise attack, or even a defensive skill when used on the area that Efrit's occupying himself. * Lustful Run: Efrit collects magma in his hands, before forcing it out, and creating a gigantic wave of magma to cover his foes. It appears similar to a river, meaning that it can be redirected by creating a pathway, but is somewhat uncontrollable. Even Efrit can't fully control the full power of this spell, and due to its dangerous flow, and burning ability, makes this an incredibly dangerous spell to friend and foe alike. Fortunately, Drake is immune to the effects of this spell, along with his other spells and Magma Magic. * Sex Meteor: Efrit collects magma on both of his fists before pointing them skyward. He then unleashes a barrage of meteor-like magma blasts into the sky, which then rain down upon his opponents. This spell has a wide area of effect. When the meteors make contact with the ground, they burst, spreading magma even further along the area, giving this spell the largest area of effect of all of Efrit's spells. Crash: A magic that smashes everything the user comes into contact with into pieces. It can even be used to both crack Magic into pieces, nullifying its effects, as well as to reduce the Magic's power and to deflect it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced Magic. The effects of Crash occasionally manifest themselves as the target being separated into cubes; interestingly, should Crash be directly cast on another living organism, the recipient is separated into numerous, doll-like versions of themselves. After some time, the target should revert to their original form, however, should Efrit wish, he can manually change them back. * Disassembly Net: '''This spell take advantage of Crash's ability to disassemble objects and people as well. Efrit touches his fingers together, dragging them apart, and creating the threads for the net. They then automatically link together. Efrit finishes this spell by throwing the net in front of himself, which will transform any spells or objects it comes into contact with into blocks, or any people or animals it touches into hundreds of doll-like versions of themselves. When used on a sentient life form, it can take two to five minutes for one's magical container to reform, based upon the magic power of the target. However, during this time, his opponent is in mental disarray, their consciousness being spread out amongst hundreds of smaller versions of themselves, and unable to properly focus for a counterattack. Drake is capable of using this spell on his own when his '''Planet Suit '''is active, and he can combine it with Efrit's '''Disassembly Net '''in order to create a much larger and powerful net, possessing the same characteristics and casting as before. '''Unison Raid: An extremely powerful ability that allows two Mages to unite two kinds of Magic, similar in nature, together, thereby creating an even stronger attack. Although a seemingly difficult ability to master, Efrit is easily capable of doing a Unison Raid, seemingly, whenever he wants to. Although, it is evident that whenever he activates one, he is fighting with someone close to him, or at least someone he respects. * Dual Disassembly Net: A Unison Raid done with Drake, and a combination of their two Disassembly Nets. The two cast the Disassembly Net like they normally do, but then combine each other's Nets, creating a giant net which has the same effects as the normal Net, but is twice as large, and has twice as much power, making it much more difficult, if not outright impossible to block. The net itself also seems to move even faster. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Efrit is immortal. He can not die, unless somehow held within the human world for too long a period of time. This makes him immune to disease, and he can even regenerate from wounds when in the Celestial Spirit World. Unlike many other immortals that have appeared in Fairy Tail, Efrit possesses true immortality. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Efrit is also a skilled hand to hand combatant, capable of matching fellow master Drake Doomkaiser in one on one combat. Efrit generally utilizes his Magma Magic and Crash in conjunction with his skills in order to make his blows even more dangerous. Alongside Drake, he's also capable of unleashing punishing combination techniques, especially when they gang up on a single opponent. Immense Strength: '''Efrit possesses immense physical strength as well, described by himself as "strong enough to punch a hole through a mountain", although this is likely boasting. His physical strength is much greater than Drake's and he primarily utilizes his immense physical prowess when in combat, making even his blows without magic incredibly dangerous. He can easily knock an individual unconscious if they are weaker than him, and the heat from his Magma Magic makes his blows even more effective and dangerous. '''Immense Speed: Despite his great size, Efrit also possesses immense speed as well, proportionate to his strength. His speed is so great that he can seemingly teleport as he moves, much like Drake, and is capable of keeping up with and tracking his incredibly fast movements as well. He can even keep up with individuals who use magic to increase their speed. Efrit's reflexes, while still great, are still considered just below Drake's however. Enhanced Durability: Efrit has much more physical durability than the average Celestial Spirit. While many of the Gold Key Celestial Spirits must return to the Celestial Spirit World after taking but one strong attack, Efrit can withstand several strong blows without needing to return to the Celestial Spirit World to recharge his power or heal. He can even withstand Qui-enfused blows from Drake, and the gravity-enhanced power of Jason Gaebolg's Darkness Magic. Immense Magic Power: Efrit not only possesses great physical capabilities, but magical ones as well. Despite his great magic power however, Efrit is still capable of remaining on the field for an extended period of time due to his bond with Drake. Drake has also done training with Efrit so that they can both remain in Earth Land with it barely having a noticeable effect on the former. This is important, as the level of power that Efrit is able to use is dependent on the power of his Key Holder. This allows Efrit to have a magic power output equivalent to that of Drake. When Efrit is exerting his magic power, his aura is colored crimson. Trivia Venus is the second planet from the sun, named after the Roman Goddess of Love. Efrit's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Caster Mage Category:Crash Mage Category:Immortal